Dragon Ball EV
This is a alternate version of The show where Goku loses to King Piccolo greatly altering the show Goku Vs King Piccolo!!! Tien stares in awe, shocked at how Goku has become so strong since the last time he saw him, as he killed Drum with one kick. King Piccolo tells Goku he doesn't have time for him again because he is on his way to West City, and that he will have to make his demonstration quick. King Piccolo agressively charges at Goku preparing a chop attack, but Goku raises his arm and blocks it. Shocked, King Piccolo sends a powerful punch at his face, but even quicker Goku grabs his arm and throws him into one of the castle grounds' buildings. King Piccolo rises from the ruins of the building and fires several energy blasts at him, at one point Goku jumps over Drum's body, causing it to be blown to pieces. King Piccolo then resorts to an aerial attack, flying high up into the clouds he quickly flies back at Goku and fires an even stronger Maskenko than the last time he used it on him. Goku quickly dodges it and King Piccolo sees the same opening from their first fight, and fires the even stronger blast at him, but this time Goku blocks it and then lands, completely unharmed. Tien is even more amazed at how Goku has blocked all of Piccolo's attacks. Goku tells King Piccolo that he is going to make him pay. At that moment Goku seemingly disappears then reappears infront of King Piccolo, sending a powerful punch to his face. The powerful punch sends King Piccolo flying in Piano's direction, crushing Piano with the fall. An enraged King Piccolo gets up and rushes at Goku, at first Goku is able to avoid King Piccolo's attacks, but then King Piccolo manages to hit Goku, then Goku charges back with a powerful barrage of punches and kicks, seemingly finishing King Piccolo. King Piccolo is unhurt, however, and tells Goku that fighting him at his full power will shorten his lifespan King Piccolo begins powering up, the ground begins shaking and breaking apart, and Tien begins to have a hard time keeping his balance, but Goku stands unaffected. Piano's body is sunk into the rubble and soon King Piccolo begins seemingly glowing. King Piccolo then finishes powering up and attacks Goku, sending a powerful punch to his body that sends him to the ground and forming a large crater. Both King Piccolo and Tien think Goku is dead, and Tien prepares to fight, but then they hear a voice ring out: "Ka...me...ha...me...HA!!" Goku is alive, and he shoots a Kamehameha at King Piccolo. King Piccolo notices and prepares to block it, but Goku was now able to use a homing version of the Kamehameha and Young King Piccolo was hit by the homing blast. Subsequently, Goku and King Piccolo continue combat. Meanwhile, a stunned King Furry was watching the fight, and wanted to stay and watch King Piccolo be defeated, but one of his guards convinces him they must reach higher ground while they still have the chance. King Piccolo is knocked into another building, he gets up and throws a piece of it at Goku, and Goku blocks it, King Piccolo then used his eye-laser to burn Goku's knee, but Goku replies he only needs one knee to finish him. King Piccolo laughs, and then prepares another chop attack, but Goku gets his Power Pole and orders it to extend, sending him flying towards Piccolo, Goku then uses his good knee to knee King Piccolo in the face. King Piccolo is enraged at Goku's attack and states the Power Pole is only a crutch. King Piccolo then proceeds to increase his size, making himself even more massive than before, and neither Goku or Tien know what's happening. King Piccolo starts firing large powerful finger blasts which Goku blocks with energy attacks of his own. He eventually fires at Goku's Power Pole, removing it from the fight, then fires his Explosive Demon Wave which creates an explosion of near-nuclear effect. The TV loses signal while King Furry and his two guards narrowly escape King Piccolo's blast. King Piccolo says it's over not knowing Tien was holding Goku. Goku says he can manage without Tien (completely drained of all his energy). King Piccolo powers-up again for a slightly weaker Explosive Wave, then Goku tries to stop him with a punch, but the punch isn't strong enough. King Piccolo completes the blast, hitting Goku and sending Tien flying several feet away. King Piccolo, now exhausted, believes he has destroyed Goku when then he hears his voice from within the massive crater. The Flying Nimbus brings Goku back up and he prepares to attack again, King Piccolo appears too exhausted to continue, but he quickly runs out of range and picks up Tien by his head and begins squeezing it, demanding if Goku does not surrender to him he will crush Tien's skull. Tien pleas with Goku to forget about him and make sure he destroys King Piccolo, while King Piccolo tightened his grip on Tien's head. Goku finally says he will do whatever King Piccolo wants. King Piccolo tells him not to move, and picks up a rock, and with his powerful breath propels it at Goku, hitting his arm and breaking it. Goku holds his arm in pain and tells Tien to forgive him but he can't let King Piccolo get away with what he's done. King Piccolo asks him if he cares for Tien's life and Goku says he will just have to revive him with the Dragon Balls. Hearing this, King Piccolo laughs at him and says he's already killed Shenron, shocking and angering Goku. With no other way to save Tien, Goku stands still, and King Piccolo picks up another rock and propels it at Goku's good knee, breaking it. King Piccolo then starts choking Goku. He does this because he knows better than to underestimate Goku and that he has to finish him off before he can recover. He then continues choking Goku until he dies. King Piccolo then grows to gigantic size and steps on Tien killing him too. King Piccolo then starts to laugh evily. Kami vs King Piccolo Kami flies to King Piccolo's location and challenges him to a fight. Kami starts the fight off quickly, catching King Piccolo off-guard by demonstrating his powerful techniques right away. King Piccolo is shocked that a old man could present him such a challenge. But continues fighting. Knowing that Kami can't do him any significant harm, because killing King Piccolo would kill him as well, King Piccolo is briefly amused by the concept but soon becomes terrified at the thought that Kami might be willing to commit suicide. Kami assures King Piccolo that he has no intent on dying and instead shows King Piccolo his ace-up-the-sleeve and, after placing a small jar on the ground, uses the Evil Containment Wave technique in an attempt to contain the demon. King Piccolo had prepared for this though, and reversed the Evil Containment Wave against Kami. With Kami trapped in the bottle, Kami is, of course, no longer capable of fighting and King Piccolo is the winner. More Dragon Balls? 1 week later... The evil King Piccolo has taken over the earth. He is enjoying being incharge of the planet. But he soon decides that he wants even more power. He decides to conquer the whole universe. He forces the people of earth to build giant spaceships. He then leaves the earth after giving birth to a army of mutated namekians. This does not effect his life because of his wish for eternal youth. He then begins to conquer the universe. The humans then enter the other ships and follow him. He soon heres of a planet called Namek with it own set of Dragon Balls. He forces Bulma to give him the dragon rader. He then goes to planet Namek. He flies around the planet gathering the Dragon Balls. Surprisingly, no one tries to stop him. This is because the Namekians think he is one of them and dont know he is evil. King Piccolo finds the last dragon ball in the grand elder's place. A namekian named Nail realishes that King Piccolo is evil and tells King Piccolo that if he wants to have the last dragon ball he will have to fight him. King Piccolo vs Nail, Kami's Last Chance!!! Category:Fan Fiction